


结局/Ending

by bodhisattva_C



Series: 不存在的Bad Ending [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhisattva_C/pseuds/bodhisattva_C
Summary: ——不存在的Bad Ending系列·壹“尊敬的旅客，您乘坐的KL946航班即将到达里斯本波尔特拉机场”“请做好降落准备”咬字干脆利落的女声从前方的广播扩音器传来。沉寂已久的乘客们开始躁动，发出细细碎碎的交谈声。他一直盯着手机屏幕上的两行字。“先生，先生，请收起您的桌子”梁洪硕扭头，瞥见是空乘人员，匆匆地回应道。“哦好”不知道什么时候起，他总会不自觉地掉进回忆的漩涡，难以自拔并因此常常失态。他感到很抱歉，急忙依照空乘的提醒收起桌子却不小心弄掉了放在桌上的手机，他尴尬地笑笑，又忙蹲下捡地上的手机。手机屏幕依然维持着那个灰白色的页面，那是一则来自异国的信息，白底黑字的消息框，俨然写着——“Meet me in Lisbon.”“Yeo one.”
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: 不存在的Bad Ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733866
Kudos: 1





	结局/Ending

“尊敬的旅客，您乘坐的KL946航班即将到达里斯本波尔特拉机场”  
“请做好降落准备”  
咬字干脆利落的女声从前方的广播扩音器传来。沉寂已久的乘客们开始躁动，发出细细碎碎的交谈声。  
他一直盯着手机屏幕上的两行字。  
这样的状态已经持续了几个小时，他却硬是看不出个所以然，反倒是最近缺乏休息和长途飞行使他头痛欲裂。  
梁洪硕揉了揉太阳穴，突然有人轻拍他的肩，手腕上缠绕着的香水分子钻进鼻腔，让他一瞬间恍惚了——  
Blanche白色浪漫。他几年以前的爱用香水。  
“我也想买”  
冷清的咖啡店的黄昏时光被他们独占，吕畅九趴在他的肩上，肆意吮吸着他涂抹在耳后和脖颈的雪松香。  
“用我的就好了”  
话音刚落，肩上就传来一阵不轻不重的痛感，不乖巧的小猫在他肩上使坏地咬了一口，嗔怪道。  
“别总是框我来找你”  
他扑哧地笑了出声。  
“先生，先生，请收起您的桌子”  
梁洪硕扭头，瞥见是空乘人员，匆匆地回应道。  
“哦好”  
不知道什么时候起，他总会不自觉地掉进回忆的漩涡，难以自拔并因此常常失态。  
他感到很抱歉，急忙依照空乘的提醒收起桌子却不小心弄掉了放在桌上的手机，他尴尬地笑笑，又忙蹲下捡地上的手机。  
手机屏幕依然维持着那个灰白色的页面，那是一则来自异国的信息，白底黑字的消息框，俨然写着——  
“Meet me in Lisbon.”  
“Yeo one.”   
·····  
团体开首次世界巡回演唱会已经是五年之前，里斯本是其中的一站。  
他们两人都是第一次造访这个欧洲国家。  
里斯本，这个气候温和的海港城市，承载着他们的共同回忆。  
“我觉得好神奇啊！”  
在两个人忙里偷闲，趁着公演彩排休息的空档，散步去咖啡店的路上，吕畅九好像心情很好，悠然的声音在耳畔不停回响。  
“里斯本跟首尔的纬度是重合的吧”  
“但是却隔着将近半个地球”  
肤白如脂的脸上，泛起兴奋的红晕。  
“而我们来到了这里”  
“洪硕哥——”  
“我竟然对这座城市有莫名的好感了”  
他说他想再与他单独来一次里斯本，把回忆的街道再次踏过，添上新的颜色。  
这样说着，这个未成文的约定被抛在他们曾许过的不可数计的承诺之后，封尘。  
不知道他会不会记得，会不会已经独自把这个约定完成了一半的填色。  
思及此，梁洪硕自嘲似地笑了。  
缓缓抬眸，才发现刚点的千层面不知何时已经呈上了桌，正摆在他面前。  
嘈杂的喧闹声瞬地拧成细线游丝钻进他的耳廓，他终于意识到自己正坐在一家面包店的靠墙边。  
从机场到这里的记忆好像漂浮在脑海里的透明的纸片，抓不起来。  
黑釉的餐盘上盛着一份千层面，表面铺着厚厚的番茄肉酱。他觉得这家店似曾相识，他拨开边上的酱汁，店铺标识显现出来。  
片刻前，他也只是看着这个店面跟两人在罗马一起去过的面包房很像，没想到就是同一家。  
关于他们有太多深刻记忆，而他误打误撞地又闯进了一处。  
“你不是不喜欢吃面包嘛？所以给你点了千层面”  
邻桌的情侣传来嬉笑声，一模一样的话，他也对他说过，就在罗马。  
如果不是比邻桌迟离开，瞥见桌上只有一盘吃剩的面包，他可能永远不会发现那是自己的幻听。  
·····  
他比约定的时间还要早到一小时。  
这是一家坐落在街角的独栋咖啡店，走进店面才发现内里比看起来宽旷。两层阁楼的设计，天花板却有三层高。巨大的吊灯自被古欧风格的油画拼接填满的天花板延伸下来，水晶吊饰相互碰撞着，折射着落日色调的黄光。  
其实他没有闲情欣赏店里的装修，只是纯粹想给自己找点事情做。  
回忆以外的事情。  
等候的此时，比逝去的任何一刻都更容易陷入对混乱的那一天的回忆中。  
因为他就要见到吕畅九。  
近两千个日夜的周而复始里，他没有一刻不想他，不想见他。记忆中的片段不断在脑海中重演，只会让思念发酵得更浓烈。  
“他在哪”  
当他看到新闻的时候，事情已经在短短两个小时内迅速发酵到不可控的程度。  
男团队内秘密恋爱，全社会一片哗然。  
他无暇思考是哪个有心人把私生偷拍照公之于众。一眼扫完新闻标题，他就开始疯狂找寻他的踪迹。  
“他在哪”  
他大声喊很多次，喊到嘶声裂肺，他们都说不知道，没有人知道。吕畅九当日明明只是回了大田，却像人间蒸发一样。  
他预想过这一刻，来自四面八方不断轰炸的电话和消息快要将他掩埋，分身乏术。  
世界濒临崩溃毁灭，他不在意，只想在这个时候拥他入怀，将他的耳朵捂紧。  
如果责难无法躲避，那么他应该承受更多。  
时钟的指针匍匐前行，光彩未增。  
随着时针缓缓推移到四时，一个人准时出现在桌子对面。  
他穿着长长的驼色风衣，配上驼色的宽沿礼帽，遮住了半边脸。他提着公文包，风尘仆仆地落座，摘下礼帽，是外籍男子的长相。棕发微卷，细细的银框眼镜架在高挺的鼻梁上，显得绅士又斯文。  
不是吕畅九。  
这位男子似乎认识他，一进门便径直走过来坐下，也没有起身的打算。他好像看出了梁洪硕的疑惑，主动开口。  
“你好，你就是梁洪硕先生吧”  
明明是外国人，却说得一口流利的韩国语。他暗暗吃惊，应答道。  
“你是？”  
“吕畅九未婚夫”  
咚——  
心上仿佛被什么猛然撞击。  
寥寥几字，如天际坠落的陨石，带着滚烫的火焰，在广袤的平原上硬生生砸出了个大坑，在他心上砸出了一个大坑。  
他放在心上爱了很久的人，即将与另一个人走过庄重的典礼，受到神父的祝福，在教堂之下与另一个人承诺共度一生，风雨同舟。  
他感觉心脏濒临破裂，血液从心室里滚滚流出化作岩浆，灼烧着五脏六腑。  
后脑一阵眩晕袭来，他只能咬着舌头维持清醒。  
“一面之缘，姓名大概没有说的必要”  
他抱歉地笑笑，中指上的纯银戒指泛着强光，生生刺痛了他的眼睛。  
“他在哪？”  
他没有回答，长着英气眉眼的脸庞上一直挂着浅浅的笑容，礼貌而又疏离。  
“他托我代替他来向你转达几句话”  
“他很感谢有你陪伴的岁月”  
——我很感谢有你陪伴的岁月  
——生日快乐，洪硕哥  
这是他最后一次在官咖送给他的生日祝福。  
·····  
事件发酵的第四个小时，那则新闻被另一则更爆炸性的新闻掩盖。  
梁洪硕无论如何也没想过，两个人的名字可以以这样的文字组织在一起，荒谬至极。  
一切都在意料之中，舆论被二次引爆，风向也齐齐转变，将尖锐的矛头都指向同一处。  
“他到底在哪”  
梁洪硕总是戏说他是他的分身。而这个分身，在那天永远葬身在这片舆论的炮火里。  
‘...承认长期性骚扰队员...将主动退出团队’  
同一天，吕畅九在他的世界里悄无声息地消失了。无影无踪。  
对面的男子接着说道。  
“那是他自己的选择和决定”  
“他回不去了”  
“他祝你永远幸福，安康”  
“我想见他”  
梁洪硕说。  
“他想见你，不会托我来”  
“你们...怎么认识的”  
“我是他的医生”  
梁洪硕慌张地站起来，越过桌子握住他的肩，摇晃着问道。  
“他得了什么病？现在怎么样了？”  
“你先冷静，他已经痊愈了”  
心上提着的一根弦终于放下，松开双手，瘫坐回座位上，并为自己的失礼而道歉。  
他长舒一口气，却在听见下一句话时整颗心攥了起来。  
“单相情感性障碍”  
“我第一次遇见他的时候，情况很严重”  
“他曾经尝试过自杀，不止一次”  
梁洪硕就坐在原处，却感觉鼻腔中的空气逐渐被抽干，快要窒息。  
“谢谢你”  
“这是我应该做的”  
梁洪硕的目光在桌上紊乱地游走着。他感到无地自容，羞愧难当。  
他庆幸来的人不是吕畅九。  
因为他连正眼看他的未婚夫都做不到。  
“他过得好吗？”  
“开朗了很多，领养了一只猫，也会经常去流浪动物救助站帮忙”  
梁洪硕顿住，回忆再一次如潮水般涌上脑海。  
他离开之后，他慢慢有了翻阅官咖，照片和聊天记录的习惯。每次换手机，他总不忘把象征着两个人之间的回忆的照片和聊天记录搬进新的手机。美食照也好，随手一拍的风景照也好，每一处碎片都能唤起专属于两个人的记忆。  
这些碎片，支撑着他度过每一个二十四小时。  
他记得有一天晚上结束行程已经四点半。只是因为回宿舍的路上，透过车窗，看见了一只蹲在路旁的年老的白猫，跟他们以前见过的很相像，于是他开始笨拙地一条条翻，终于翻到好几年前的那一条官咖动态。  
那是两人在一起回宿舍路上遇见的一只小白猫。  
“洪硕，洪硕，快看，好可爱”  
吕畅九蹲下来，怜爱地抚摸着它的头。他也跟着蹲了下来。  
“这么可爱却流落街头，好可怜”  
吕畅九转过头来，扯了扯他的衣袖。  
“我们以后领养一只吧，好吗？”  
这一夜，成为了无数个相似的夜晚的其中之一。  
他躺在床上，浸在回忆里，哭到了天明。  
“谢谢你”  
他肆无忌惮地占据了他的全部青春岁月，曾经的一笔笔浓墨重彩，一幕幕春夏秋冬，让他以为他们可以走到最后。  
空缺的里斯本的五年。  
感谢还有人可以代替他的位置。在那些夜晚为他点燃安神香薰，驱散梦魇。  
他很难过他不能陪他到老。  
坐在对面的人似乎着急离开，坐下没半个小时，此时已重新戴上了礼帽。  
“抱歉，诊所还有事，得失陪了”  
“你——”  
梁洪硕终于问出持续了很久的疑惑。  
“你的韩国语..”  
“他教的”  
他拎起包，笑着推了推银框眼镜，说完便匆匆离开。  
梁洪硕端起手边的杯子，喝了一口拿铁咖啡，剩下一半的咖啡已经凉透，滑入喉腔像冷水。  
放下杯子，他仍紧紧攥着杯把没有松手。直到他的身影完全在视野里消失，梁洪硕才抑制不住地捂着眼睛哭了出来。  
·····  
机场。  
夜幕将至，梁洪硕排在登机口前的长队中，抬眼望出玻璃窗外，驻机场上模糊的信号灯交叠扑朔着。  
落地未久，他又要再次踏上回首尔的飞机。  
打开手机，是经纪人的信息。  
‘不要久留，创团式事关重要，记得不要迟到’  
他下意识想回复收到，却还是按下了熄屏键，丢进裤袋里。  
梁洪硕就这样盯着远处模糊的光斑，恍惚地漂移在黑暗中，划过一片空寂留下浅浅的痕迹，痕迹又渐渐虚化消失。  
周围的嘈杂也慢慢虚化，他好像待在一个密闭空间，四周的空气被逐渐抽离。  
只剩下频率不一的呼吸声。  
准备登机了。  
梁洪硕松开握紧的拳，手心鲜红的印记深深地陷进肉里，清晰可见。  
反复呼吸了很久，他终于开口。  
“吕畅九”  
“你要跟到什么时候”  
身后的人明显愣住了，屏住了呼吸。  
他不知道，梁洪硕可以感受到他的存在，即使他不在他眼前。  
在梁洪硕看来，他所有对行迹的隐藏几乎是无用功，甚至可以说是拙劣的。  
明明，在阁楼之上，有一双目光自他走进咖啡店起，就一直聚焦在他身上。他的举手投足，心慌意乱，痛哭流涕，都被他尽收眼底。  
明明，自他下车到达机场便一直有个身影如影随形，不远不近地默默跟随着他的步伐。  
他明明无所遁形，他却心甘情愿地陪他演了几个小时的戏。  
“别回头”  
身后的人慌张地脱口而出。  
那是他，思念了整整五年的声音。  
此时此刻，如此近距离地回荡在他的耳廓。  
“...他忘记把这个还给你”  
“他有事..所以我...”  
梁洪硕一瞬间又有想哭的冲动。  
冰凉的触感自左手的无名指尖传来，缓缓上移，到最末的指节中间停住。  
他颤抖地抬起手，果然。  
用飘逸简洁的花体字刻着‘Hong’的银戒，在无名指上，稳稳地戴着。  
吕畅九——  
“以后我们会离开这里”  
“去能容纳我们的地方”  
“到那个时候，我会亲自为你戴上戒指”  
他们一直保存着刻着彼此名字的戒指。  
梁洪硕流着泪往后抓，却只触到别人的手。  
登机开始了。  
他冲出队伍，四周一扫而过，吕畅九好似凭空消失了一般。  
他跌撞着奔跑在来来往往的人群里。偌大的机场，再也感受不到他的气息。  
奔跑中，他抬手望向指上的银戒，那是他真实存在过的证明。那一抹银色摇晃着，像即将熄灭的暗色火焰。  
他开始后悔配合吕畅九演无谓的戏码。  
他应该在刚推开咖啡店的门的时候，就识破他的技俩。  
并大声告诉他——  
他爱他。他想他。他想他陪在他的身边。他想与他在一起生活千年万年。  
泪水渐渐模糊了视线，周围的一切都变得捉摸不透，摇晃着，只待一阵风来推翻一切。  
梁洪硕还是不停地奔跑在机场里。  
他冲出大堂，无目的地横冲直撞。  
人老了之后就总会不自觉地怀念从前，并且会感谢从前的某些瞬间，得到了上天的眷顾。  
很久很久之后，这就是他感谢的瞬间之一。  
梁洪硕终于在某一处大门发现了吕畅九。  
这么多年，他依然能在人群里一眼认出他。  
他的发丝依然乌黑光泽，皮肤依然洁白如雪。他穿着米色的羊毛开衫，长长地延伸到膝盖。他转过身来，与他四目相对，漂亮的眼眸中往日的光彩几乎荡然无存，但眼神还是那么温柔且安然。  
周遭的一切声响蓦地消失了。  
他坠入了他眼眸之中的汪洋，那是他梦寐以求的美丽新世界。  
梁洪硕冲上去将他搂入怀中，泪水决堤。  
他像个敏感的孩子，害怕他下一刻又忽然消逝，紧紧抱着他，像是要把他揉进身体里。  
这一幕来得太迟太迟。  
静谧的钟声宣告他们的青春结束，最后的余韵早已随风飘散。  
不要走。  
不要走。  
求求你，不要走。  
他越挣扎，他便搂得他越紧。  
胸膛贴着胸膛，心脏猛烈跳动着，将他积压在心底全部的爱意倾泻而出。  
梁洪硕不断哀求，语气卑微到了尘埃里。  
五年不算什么，我们还有好多个五年，一辈子也可以为你挥霍。  
吕畅九是他人生里最深刻的事与愿违。  
他其实是一阵穿堂风，只是被纱窗堵上了去路。他的离开，只是因为有人打破了纱窗，仅此而已。  
仅此而已。  
吕畅九也哭了，他听见他细细的抽泣声，  
在他的耳畔永远回响，延绵不绝。  
他说的唯一一句话，也是对他说的最后一句话——  
你要好好活着。  
他最终还是消失在黑夜里，把他对他的回忆，牢牢地钉死在这片寂静的夜空里。  
空气中的雪松香渐渐褪尽，  
原来他喜欢白色浪漫，是真的。  
·····  
他准时降落首尔，创团式顺利进行。  
吕畅九离开之后，以前他负责的部分都被梁洪硕揽了下来。  
他和他的音色也相似，他曾是他的分身。  
他站在聚光灯之下，眼下是一片黑暗，宇宙蓝汇聚在一起，璀璨夺目。  
大抵世间的黑暗都相似，他又想起了他。  
结束后，梁洪硕收到一条信息，又匆匆踏上前往里斯本的航班。  
他望着手心叠放在一起的两只戒指。  
'Hong'&'Gu'  
那是磨砂质地的银戒，它们交叠在一起，互相映衬。它们散射触得到的夜光，照耀着彼此。  
‘在你离开的当天，他在机场附近发生了交通事故，抢救了一天一夜，无果’  
无果。无果。无果。  
脑袋嗡嗡作响，耳旁也在嗡嗡作响，久久未停。  
“尊敬的旅客，您乘坐的KL940航班即将到达里斯本波尔特拉机场”  
“请做好降落准备”  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> 如果被虐到了请在心里默念三遍红酒是真的[拳头]  
> 谢谢每一个喜欢Pentagon红酒的你！


End file.
